silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes vs. Villains Jury Speeches
These are the Jury speeches for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Andrew Andrew: So, hey guys! It's great to see such an admirable final three, based on what I heard, at least. Since I went so early and didn't get to meet L or Waters, I really can't say too much about you two. Though I do know your stories of being strong players, which I commend you for. There's really no point in this since I know who I'm voting for completely, but just answer this one question. Out of everyone on the Jury, who would you bring to the finals aside from the two sitting there with you and why? Tails, you start. Tails: My answer would have to be Bart and Elmo. Bart was my only fellow Hero to make merge with me, and I feel as if we cleared up the mishap of him voting for me at that Tribal long ago. It was sad to see him go so early at the merge. I'd also say Elmo because I feel I can beat him. No offense, Elmo. I just feel like he would be an easy beat for me. Andrew: L? L: I'd have to go with my decision that I made from the beginning of the merge, which was to bring Sue Ellen. Being a fellow winner, I would assume my chances with her would be strong... The other person I intended to reach the end with was Waters, but he is here, as you can see. So to answer the second part of your question, I genuinely do not know. Although Elmo may have proven to be an easy person to beat, so I'll go with that... Andrew: Waters? Roger: My decision is clear. I'd bring Sue Ellen and Plankton. Both proved to be very strong opponents, and I'd truly feel like a great winner if I were to beat them both. Last time I played, I won against two goats. This time, though, I'd like more of a challenge. Which I ended up getting, with these two great players. Andrew: Thank you, and good luck! Thomas Thomas: Well, I can't say much. The only person I will be addressing tonight is my fellow Hero, Tails. His answer will determine my vote. Tails, I apologize that I cannot speak for the merge, because I was not there. However, I do wish to ask one thing of you. Firstly, you were clearly at the bottom on the Heroes tribe and relied on your idol play to remain in the game for one Tribal, then caused a lot of tension among the tribe. You continued to receive votes at almost every Tribal Council, yet here you came. What do you believe was your biggest factor that led to you reaching this point and surviving all of those previous votes? Tails: Without any doubt in my mind, I'd say my social game. That has always been my number one priority, and I made sure that I kept on good terms with just enough people to keep me in the game at every point. I convinced people that I wasn't a threat to win, despite my underdog story, and I reached Final Tribal Council. So social game is always priority number one in this game, and I believe I mastered it. Thomas: Yes, yes. But one thing in your statement is troubling. "Just enough people"? You claim to be a master at social game, yet you didn't bother socializing with everyone to the point of keeping you in? I see a flaw and hypocrisy in your statement. That is all I wish to hear of you. Bart Bart: 'Sup dudes? It's been a while since I've spoken to you three face to face. Well, well, well, what do we have here? A mouse, a rat and a skunk. Hahaha! From my time in the game, and watching all these votes go down, the three of you have greatly disappointed me. In animal order, I will give you all your own personal rants. Tails, you probably think you have my vote on lock since we were the last of the Heroes. I will admit, I am bitter to see myself go first at merge for being a Hero and seeing my fellow Hero make it all the way to the end. Though if you think that, you got another thing coming. All this season, you were a coward. Afraid to talk to people who targeted you and always so freaking paranoid. You didn't have to waste your idol, ya know? You could've just, I dunno, TALKED to some people and got them to vote to keep you in! Was that really so hard? I just want to know, if you cast yourself as a social master, where the Hell is your social game? Next, L for loser! When I was in the game and went to talk to you, you flat out ignored my requests and absolutely refused to even hear me out! I understand you have a whole history of flipping and wanted to be loyal for once, but why the Hell didn't you at least listen to me? Not only that, but you then went to your alliance and spread rumors that I was doing stuff that I wasn't and basically hammered in me getting voted out. Did it cross your mind once that I'd be on the Jury, or were you just too damn self-centered to care? Finally, Waters. You really f*cked this game up. Out of the blue, you started taking charge and telling everyone what to do. Real villainous of you. You're a real dictator, and it's abrasive and rubs people the wrong way. You're so cocky and hateful that I don't even understand why you tried to hide it by kissing up to people before voting them out. When you said you weren't voting me, I knew you were lying. Tails confirmed that he played the idol, there's no way I would've found the merge idol that fast, you clearly had the votes against me, you didn't need to f*cking lie! So why'd you do it? Answer them in order I asked them. Tails: My social game was there, it's just a matter if you decided to pay attention to it or not. If you're out and about criticizing L for ignoring you, why are you criticizing me for trying to talk to you when you ignored me too? If you hated me so much, you should've voted me out instead of Thomas. Nothing stopped you, so are you just bitter that you didn't make it here and I did? Because that's the vibe I'm picking up. Bart: Well congratulations fox-brain, you ain't getting my vote. L? L: ...I'm sorry, if I ignore you as much as you say I did, I didn't pay attention to your speech. Go ahead and vote Waters, it is clear that your mind is made up. I will not waste my breath trying to get a vote that is out of my reach... Bart: Waters? Waters: I am sorry that you feel that way. In this game, you can never be too secure. I didn't want to take any risks, and I wanted you to feel safe since I know what damage you're capable of doing when your name comes up. I saw your season, and I was afraid of you. You're a strong player, and a huge threat. Bart: Thank you for giving me an actual answer. The rest of you, eat my shorts. Sue Ellen Sue Ellen: Tough act to follow, hehe. Though you can all have a breath of fresh air knowing that I am not bitter, and my decision has not been made up. So you all have an equal chance to win me over. Now I was on the Jury of the first ever Final Tribal Council to produce a two-time winner, and I'm on the second one too. It's kinda sad to know it won't be me, but whatever, it's just a fun game, right? First off, Tails, buddy! I'm so proud of you. On the bottom of your tribe, on the bottom of the merge, yet you come in here and make it to the end! You should be proud of yourself, you're clearly one of the best players ever. My question to you is; if you had an idol at the merge and could save any Jury member at their vote out, who would it be? Tails: I'd honestly save you, and I'm not just saying that to get your vote. You were friendly to me, you didn't vote me when you left and I feel as if we had a good connection. I hope the feeling is mutual. Sue Ellen: You bet it is. Though just because I like you as a friend, doesn't instantly give you my vote. But I'll consider it. Next, Waters, you're really really tough. You remind me of Abraham back in All-Stars. Dominant leader figure who no one went against because he was so frightening. You may end up winning this game, to top it all off. So my question to you is, what do you think your biggest flaw was? Roger: My biggest flaw was my inability to tell others when they were being targeted. I lied constantly about everything almost, and a lot of people were hurt. I think it would have done me better with the Jury, and just with personal feelings altogether. Sue Ellen: Thank you. Now L, you are hands down one of the most strategic players I have ever played with. I loved working with you, until you got me out of course, but you did really well. However... I didn't see much social game from you. So be honest with me. Were you just being poorly social to me, or everyone? L: I tried to socialize with everyone, but unfortunately I couldn't get to them all... I talked mainly to those who I intended to go far with, and that didn't include everyone. So it was not just you, but it was not everyone... Sue Ellen: Thank you all. I hope to remain in contact with all three of you, and the two people that I don't vote for don't take it personally. I am voting who I think deserves to win this game. Shadow Shadow: I'm gonna keep this brief... No sense wasting any time. Keep your answers brief and to the point, and tell me which person sitting there deserves to win the most besides yourself. Don't be stereotypical and think by saying "they don't" that you'll get my vote. L? L: Roger would be my suggestion... He is very intelligent and experienced at everything in the game... Shadow: Tails? Tails: I'm going to say L, since he seemed to be very strategic and smart from my talks with him throughout the season. Shadow: Roger, or "Waters"? Roger: I'm gonna also say L. I worked with him all season, and can confirm that he was very smart and sneaky. Shadow: Alright, now one final thing that all three of you might want to take into your minds. L, stand up for your gameplay. Tails, prove yourself more deserving. Roger, realize that you're not a god. My mind will be fully made up when I see the rest of the answers. That is all... Sheldon Sheldon: Alright fools, listen up! I fully take credit for being amazing and the rightful winner of this season. Yet I am not. Instead it'll be one of you three, boring old winners that no one wants to see win again. So since I love nothing more than to hear my name glorified, I ask that you do exactly that. Be honest and tell me why I should be the rightful winner of this game! Tails? Tails: I cannot answer that, because that wouldn't be honest. I believe that since the three of us made it here, enduring everything that was thrown at us, one of us definitely deserves to win. Plankton: You're killing yourself here... Ol' Roger, how about you? Roger: You definitely played one of the greatest games. Not being as upfront as, say L, Sue Ellen, or myself. But certainly being there and working hard. Plotting blindsides, lying to everyone and not one person suspecting you of being a threat until the final seven. You played harder than stone, and for that, you are the rightful winner of this game. Plankton: Good, good... Now your turn, L! L: I believe that the belief in oneself is the biggest factor to determining whether or not one believes themselves to be the rightful winner or not. Even if I lose this season, the fact that I believe I played the best game makes me the winner in my own mind. It's the same for you... Even though you lost, your self-confidence and belief that you deserve to win is enough to make you a winner... Plankton: A bit more philosophical than I expected, but good... That's all I got. Good day, gentlemen. Elmo Elmo: Hi! Elmo is very happy to be serving on the Jury, and happy to have proven myself as a strong player! Elmo's sorry for all the mess he caused this season, Elmo's not like that in real life, Elmo promises! You all did very good jobs and should be very proud of yourselves, no matter what anyone says! Elmo was blown away and blindsided, but Elmo had fun and played a good game! Elmo just has one question for you all! Tails, what comes after three? Tails: Four? Elmo: Good job! Mr. Roger Waters, what color is the sky in the day time? Roger: Blue? Elmo: Yay! That's right! L, what letter comes after L? L: That would be M... Elmo: You're all so smart! Elmo knew this vote would be a hard decision... You all did great, hooray for whoever wins! Dipper Dipper: Hey there, guys! I don't have too much to ask, since I'm sure who I'm voting. But I do want to make some things clear to the people I'm not voting and why I'm not. I'll start with you, Roger Waters. By the way the Jury is treating you, you just may have this in the bag. But the question is, do you really? I think a dictator is a very appropriate word to describe you. It's important for you to understand the difference between a dominant strategist and a mindless dictator. A dominant strategist gets things to go their way by convincing others to go with them, NOT by forcing their opinions on others and threatening them if they don't go with them. You're arrogant and unlikable, and made me feel uncomfortable whenever I was around you. I don't care that you backstabbed me at final five, I care that you didn't care about a single other person in this season! Now Tails... Judging by how the Jury is treating you, you might as well give up. You're an underdog, yes. You were social with me, yes. I don't understand others saying you weren't social with them. Though one thing keeps me from voting you. One major thing. You're so full of yourself for reasons that shouldn't be there. You claim to be a social mastermind, but people are saying you didn't talk to them much? Even though we personally talked a lot, you weren't like insanely good at socializing. You were good, but no mastermind. Stand up for your gameplay for what it truly is, and stand up for yourself for who you truly are. You truly are a normal player who just played a decent game. In Heroes vs. Villains, you gotta play tough and rough. Decent doesn't cut it, so you do not deserve to win this game. Finally, L. L, you've surely done it. You worked in the majority alliance, strategized, socialized as much as you felt you could, and just plainly did great. You didn't rely on challenge wins to keep you in, and your strategy wasn't too sub-par or over the top. Just right. Now others may disagree with me, but with the two of them and you it should be clear. You are the rightful and deserving two-time winner of this season. I hope you win, because you are definitely getting my vote tonight. That is all, thank you. Rouge Rouge: So hey there, boys. Nice job making it here for your second, or even third time. To conclude this night, I have no questions. Just some final statements to improve all of your, how you say, performances and maybe even lives. Tails, honey, you definitely rocked the underdog story. But sorry to say, that's all you got going for you, sweetheart. Last time we played together, I saw a lot more aggression from you. Did you tone it down this season or something? Either way, be more aggressive. Talk to people more, be more open. Juries tend to like people who talk more. L, boy, you have some issues. You play a great game, but make a horrible case defending it. Ya know, it's how you explain your game that makes people believe it. Thankfully I know how you played. The biggest flaw you faced was ignorance. You failed to listen to others and you failed to be likable. That doesn't mean you can't win, it just means you're not ideal. Finally Roger Waters, my old Villain friend. I like your style, but tone it down. It's one thing to have an ego, it's another to rub it in everyone's face all the time. I find it hard to respect someone like that. Though again, that doesn't disqualify you from winning. In your own ways, you all played good games. It now just comes down to who played the best. Thank you.